Cryogenic storage boxes may be employed to store specimen or sample vials in cold storage, where temperatures can dip down to −180 degrees Celsius or lower.
Often, cryogenic boxes include a polymer base configured to hold vials and a polymer hinged-lid that clasps to the base when in a closed position. Mating portions of the clasps are often integrated onto the outer surface of the lid and base of the storage boxes. As such, the clasps are often comprised of the same polymer material that make up the base and lid.
The lid, clasped to the base, provides a layer of protection to the vials and to whatever may be stored in the vials. For example, the clasped lid may prevent the cryogenic box from inadvertently opening when the box is lifted by the lid without supporting the base. Such a clasping mechanism, however, can be problematic. As mentioned above, these boxes are often stored at very low temperatures. As such, the cold temperatures can make the clasping mechanism of such cryogenic boxes brittle and/or difficult to operate. In addition, since many cryogenic storage boxes are often placed in storage (e.g., placed next to each other on metal freezer racks that are placed in a cold storage unit), the clasping mechanism on the outside of each box can cause the box to take up extra space in the storage unit or cause a storage rack not to fit in a storage unit.
Thus, there is a need for cryogenic storage boxes that circumvent such problems.